


Murder on Zabini Isle

by Mamapotterhead2492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: Blaise Zabini, the spoiled son of luxury decides to hold a murder mystery weekend on his private island. But what happens when the murders are no longer pretend and start getting real?Will eventually be bloodshed in this story.





	Murder on Zabini Isle

It was no secret that Blaise Zabini was the child of near nobility. No one was more infamous than Carmen Zabini, save for maybe Lord Voldemort or Harry Potter. That being said, no one was surprised when he had extended an invitation to them all to his own private island for a murder mystery, whodunit weekend, boasting of a full experience weekend. Previously to their arrival he had enlisted a murderer and a victim, leaving the others to solve the crime. It had been decided that the party would be set in the 1920’s. He had invited several people from each house, and he couldn't wait for them to arrive. 

 

Popping sounds were deafening as the partygoers aparated onto the island. They found it a desolate isle, with only a mansion and a small cluster of outer buildings surrounding. Its aesthetic was so different from the personality of their host himself. But still they walked up to the front door of the stately dwelling. 

 

Once inside, the vibrancy of Blaise’s personality shone through. He had fashioned the rooms to resemble a speakeasy. Velvet furniture was scattered throughout the house. 

 

 

“Welcome friends.” The booming baritone rang out. 

 

Blaise appeared at the top of the main staircase wearing a full tuxedo. He rarely went anywhere looking less than his best, and this weekend was no exception. Holding a golden goblet, he toasted his guests. 

 

“Tonight we delve into a world of the forbidden, illicit desires, frowned upon libations, and the darkest of all sins, spilling the blood of another. But, we, as a collective, must discover whodunit. The dirty, dastardly, devious, doer. Shall it be the buxom yet bookish brunette?” Blaise winked at Hermione. 

 

“Or the bespectacled sacrificial lamb?” His eyes drifted to Harry.

 

The assembled guests cast gazes amongst themselves. 

 

“Or perhaps, a team for the slaughter? The pampered prince and his pompous princess?” 

 

Blaise had descended the stairs and stood between his two closest friends, Pansy and Draco. They both gave him decidedly dirty looks. He smiled to spite them. 

 

“But first, let’s have a little nosh and a small sip shall we?” 

 

The flamboyant host gestured them toward a small sitting room. He was eyeing a dapper looking brunette in a navy tuxedo. They all sat around a small table on crimson sofas, while they nibbled on various cheeses and crisps. When he finally stood again, he spoke.

 

“When you are finished, you have free reign over my island in its entirety. Whatever shall happen will happen. Have a great weekend.” 

 

Having said his piece, he exited the room. The other guests milled about and conversed amongst themselves. Hermione was seated between Harry and Cedric Diggory, who were avoiding looking at each other. 

 

“So Cedric,” Hermione tried, eager for conversation, “How are things post graduation?” 

 

The handsome former Hufflepuff nodded and turned to her as he drank on an aged scotch. He slyly put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. 

 

“It’s been good, very good. I'm interning with my father and trying out for a professional quidditch team. My options are pretty open.”

 

“Sounds fantastic,” she commented, her eyes flitting toward her ex boyfriend, Ron. 

 

“Oh it's great. In the meantime i have plenty of time for a social life. How have you been Hermione?” 

 

She blushed as his hand caressed her upper arm. 

 

“I’ve been great; newly single, and i just accepted a job offer in the department of the Ministry dealing with magical creatures. I’m set to take that job in the fall.”

 

“Newly single eh?”

 

She nodded. He bent to whisper something no one heard in her ear.

 

“Cedric! That’s positively salacious!” she answered, squealing. 

 

“So is what I intend to do to you,” he whispered. 

 

“Down boy.”

 

“I like to go down,” he smiled at her, winking.

 

Hermione smiled and shoved at him. He only pulled her closer.

 

“We shall see how the chips fall.” 

 

“I plan on falling for you.” 

 

“What about Cho?” 

 

Shrugging indifferently, he leaned closer to her. 

 

“We broke up, three weeks ago. I’m a free agent. You and Weasley?” 

 

“Four months ago.” 

 

“Well then, you shall find me attached to your hip Miss Granger,” he brushed his lips against her cheek. 

 

“Careful, that might get you murdered,” she winked.

 

“I’m willing to take that risk.” 

 

 

Hours passed and the guests had slowly exited the sitting room. No one had seen their illustrious rich benefactor since his ending speech, and soon they found out why. 

 

“MASTER ZABINI HAS BEEN MURDERED! HELP MASTER ZABINI HAS BEEN SLAUGHTERED! HELP! OH HELP!!!” 

 

A small house elf bounded through the house, eager to find someone to tell of her Master’s demise. She bounded through the halls on her tiny legs. She wailed through the house loudly, begging someone to come with her to help. After rounding a corner, she ran into a pair of quite firm legs. The small creature backed away. dark haired couple pulled away from each other and looked down at her. 

 

Hermione looked down at the house elf while Cedric nipped at her neck sweetly. The small creature noticed that the dress the woman had been wearing was gone, leaving only her royal blue lingerie, most of which was almost off anyway. Cedric didn't look up as he kissed down Hermione’s body. Hermione grabbed his hair and pushed his face away from her flesh. 

 

“Cedric, hang on a moment, ok?” 

 

He reluctantly nodded and rested his body back against the wall. 

 

“Now, tell me, what’s happened?” Hermione asked, crouching to the house elf’s eye level. 

 

“Master Zabini has been murdered!” The she-creature shrieked.

 

“Where was he?” 

 

“The kitchen Miss.” 

 

“Okay. Give me a few minutes to put my dress back on and I’ll come down and investigate.” 

 

The little house elf watched Hermione for a moment and nodded, turning away from the couple. When she had disappeared, Cedric captured Hermione in his arms and kissed her passionately. Hermione returned it briefly before pulling away. 

 

“I’ll sample you some more later.” 

 

She licked at his lips as she picked her dress up to put it back on. Cedric kissed his way up her body as she slid the dress upward. 

 

“You know where my room is, just come and find me.” He assured her. 

 

“I will.” She snuck in another kiss before he zipped up her dress, tapping her lightly on the arse. 

 

She walked toward the kitchen as Cedric disappeared. When she arrived, she saw Blaise on the floor, blood surrounding his body. Harry was sitting in a chair not far from the body, staring at it.

 

“Odd,” she said out loud, “Whoever killed him used a muggle tactic as opposed to using their wand…” 

 

“So… what does that mean?” Harry looked confused. 

 

“It means, that our suspect pool is still wide open. Care to call the rest of our companions to the sitting room for me? I should think we need to interrogate them. I think I saw a large gong in the entryway when we arrived.” 

 

Harry looked visibly uncomfortable but nodded.

 

“Sure, sure. Ten minutes?”

 

Hermione nodded. 

 

“Or so.” 

 

He left the room, leaving Hermione with the body. Bending to get a look at his body, she noticed no trace evidence.As she examined his handsome face, his left eye popped open. 

 

“Positively puzzling isn't it Granger?” 

 

Hermione jumped and shrieked. 

 

“BLAISE! You scared me!” 

 

The man sprawled before her smiled impishly. 

 

“That was the idea. You’re probably looking for a half blood or a muggleborn, since they used a muggle murder method.” 

 

Hermione shook her head. 

 

“Or a pureblood looking to frame a muggleborn.” 

 

Blaise’s mouth dropped open, speechless. 

 

“How did you figure that out?” 

 

“Isn’t that the entire paradigm of our existence? The purebloods blame the muggleborns for everything.”

 

The man nodded. 

 

“Fair point. I shouldn't have invited you, Granger. You’re too smart.” 

 

Hermione smiled as he said that. 

 

“So you want to be stranded on your own personal island forever because nobody can figure it out?” 

 

Blaise’s face paled slightly. 

 

“Nevermind. Go catch my killer. If you need me, I’ll be in the master suite.” He stood and dusted off his tuxedo, flashing Hermione another smile. 

 

“Will do _Master_ Zabini.” She winked as she watched him walk away. 

 


End file.
